


Bad Boys

by justhavesex



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Incest, M/M, choo choo, hahahahahahaha, im going to hell ha, they do dirty things in this fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's because they're brothers, or maybe, they're both just fucked up in the head. Izaya likes to think it's the second reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys

 

 

 

 

It happened in their second year of middle school.

Izaya has never been one for privacy, if anything he finds no reason to elude his older twin brother into the thought that he might have some  _semblance_  of privacy of any kind. Shizuo's life is in the palm of his hand, literally. His brother is just a simpleton; an  _idiot_. Though, him and Shizuo have never really needed any sort of privacy, they share the same room, the same bed, they bathe together (majority of the time) mostly because Izaya likes the thought that Shizuo is another part of him. He's the brains and Shizuo is literally the brawns. They make up for what the other lacks, their parents watch them with cautious eyes, sometimes dropping the subtle hints of ' _we're thinking of changing the computer room into a bedroom_ ', because they don't think it's  _normal_  for two 13 year old boys to be sharing a bed.

Shizuo doesn't seem to understand the hints, Kasuka doesn't offer a single opinion and Izaya merely grits his teeth in silence.

Eventually his parents, in August, do get around to building the third bedroom (mostly because in the beginning they thought it was  _cute_  that Izaya and Shizuo never wanted to be apart) and Shizuo and Izaya play rock paper scissors to see who'll get the smaller room. Izaya of course keeps the bigger room, mostly because Shizuo is an idiot and all he needed to do was say ' _rock, rock rock, paper scissors_!' and Shizuo, as predicted, used rock. The whole room separation lasts about two weeks before they end up in the same bed again.

("It's too weird to sleep alone," Shizuo had said, snapping a lollipop stick in half as their father attempted to lecture them, "I don't want too anymore.")

Sometimes Izaya envies that, all Shizuo needs to do is stare for a good two seconds and people will be throwing their hands up in surrender out of fear. But the damage was already done, the moment their backs turned to each other to sleep again in the same bed after two weeks of separation: something had changed. Of course, Izaya simply ignored it, scrolling through his phone as he impersonated a female high school student and spoke to those on the double-suicide forum (a favourite past time of his) until Shizuo bluntly brought the issue up, no grace, as usual.

"Something's weird," Shizuo says, flipping over, probably deluded with the grand idea that Izaya is going to waste his precious time to fill up Shizuo's empty head with possibilities. Shizuo makes an impatient noise in the back of his throat and Izaya growls, not pleased in the slightest, but flips over so they're nose-to-nose.

"Of course it'll be weird, we were in different beds for two weeks—we've already adapted to independent sleeping habits—now, are you done irritating me,  _nii-san_?"

Shizuo exhales in Izaya's face, eyebrows pulled into a tight look.

"That's not it," he says simply before flipping back to have his back to Izaya.

Izaya rolls his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shizuo's over zealous attachment to their youngest brother does not run through their blood.

Simply, Izaya cares very little for Kasuka, not because he  _hates_  him he just feels nothing towards his younger brother. Kasuka doesn't really care much for him either, in all honesty, Izaya can smell his indifference whenever they speak. The only time they really do speak, aside from when the three of them are together, is when Kasuka is asking him where their parents are, or where Shizuo (" _Shizuo-nii-san_ ") is. Izaya always lies.

Kasuka doesn't seem to really care.

He'll simply look past Izaya with that creepy unwavering gaze and hum a short ' _hm_ ' before grabbing something out of the fridge and heading back to his room. That's what irritates Izaya so much, Kasuka is indifferent to a point where he can hide every emotion. But, sometimes Izaya wonders if he even  _has_  emotions. Their families eldest has too many and their youngest has none. Izaya laughs, leaning back into his chair as he cranes his neck to look to where Kasuka and Shizuo are playing a game Izaya had months ago declared ' _idiotic_ '.

They'll be starting high school tomorrow. Idly, he wonders if that psychiatrist his parents are seeing to help explain why their high schooler sons want to still share a bed, is making any head away. He can imagine it now: ' _my oldest is terrifying with a short temper, his twin brother is a psychopath, and Kasuka never even smiles! What did we do wrong?!_ ' Nothing. They really did do nothing wrong. Izaya can't think of a single moment where his parents could've planted a never healing scare. They simply haven't.

"Izaya-aniki?" Kasuka asks, blinking in his non-obtrusive way as he tilts his head, obviously bothered by Izaya's silent staring.

Did Kasuka end up so un-normal trying to keep up with them? Was he trying to compensate with being overly silent to make up for the loud fights him and Shizuo always have? Whatever reason it is, he's creepy.

Izaya frowns at him.

"Shinra is going to same school," Izaya hums out loud, not really bothering to deign Kasuka with an answer. Neither Shizuo or Kasuka seem to mind very much, Kasuka simply stares for another moment before turning to look at the screen and continuing to give multiple handicaps so Shizuo doesn't get frustrated and break the TV—again—which is one of the reasons Izaya can't  _stand_  playing games with either of his brothers. He rocks his heels against the ground, the chair tipping backwards onto two legs, and abruptly, stopping in the middle of his game, Shizuo stands up and pushes the chair back onto four legs. Izaya grins.

"Be careful," Shizuo says slowly, eyes narrowing at the dangerous behaviour with a disapproving frown.

How  _funny_.

"Are you repenting?" Izaya drawls, dipping his neck back so his neck is expanded, his throat bared to Shizuo. A trust exercise, maybe. Izaya just finds it amusing, ever since Shizuo put him in the hospital four weeks ago—how funny,  _funny_ —Shizuo has turned into some docile creature attempting to put a complete lid on his monstrous strength. Which is hilarious itself, but tomorrow is the start of a new term and Izaya always likes to start a new term by getting his older twin brother to destroy a section of the school building. He straightens his arms, the tips of his fingers dragging across Shizuo's chest, "How funny, are you trying to protect me after you almost killed me? Don't make me  _laugh!_ Shizu-chan isn't allowed to  _repent_! Monsters don't get to ask God for forgiveness  _Shizu-chan_."

There's a slight twitch on Shizuo's temple.

Izaya smiles, all teeth.

"Shizu _-chan?"_

"Enough." Shizuo interrupts, sighing as he brings his hand down and clamps it around Izaya's throat without an ounce of hesitation. Izaya's eyes flicker to where Kasuka is already unlocking his phone screen, maybe to call the police? Izaya doesn't know. He puts a bit of pressure, looking Izaya right in the eye before allowing his hand to drop. But a ' _slight_ ' amount of pressure is still enough to leave marks on Izaya's neck, he frowns, tipping forward and touching the red area lightly.

" _Beast_ ," Izaya hisses.

Shizuo doesn't comment, eyebrow raised as he rolls his eyes. "You wanted me too, didn't you?"

"Why would I want you to choke me? Are you an idiot? No!  _Of course_  you're an idiot!" Something burns in Izaya's ears, a dark ringing noise that he realizes always appears at the moments his older brother is holding him from a powerful position instead of vice-versa. Hotness? A coiling heat? He doesn't quite understand, but a part of him doesn't  _want_  to understand. Izaya straightens out his arms, and lightly Shizuo places the back of his hand against the crook of Izaya's neck.

The touch burns, and Izaya frowns.

Shizuo rolls his eyes, expression placid as he turns head cocking to the stairs. "Let's go to bed."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The bruises are purple when Izaya wakes up.

He frowns at his reflection in the mirror, eyes narrowing into slits before bringing himself to tugging on his school uniform and then proceeding on with his morning. Mornings are fun, he likes how everyone is so  _slow_  in the mornings: mornings are the time to strike. Him and Shizuo don't share a common love when it comes to waking up, if anything Shizuo would rather sleep all day, so would Izaya but he likes  _mornings_  and nights, afternoons mean nothing to him. People are boring in the afternoon, it's only in the morning or night do they show their true colours.

At night is despair, and mornings are hope.

 _How stupid_ , Izaya thinks to himself as he shoves his hands into his pockets and twirls around in the mirror once, practicing a certain type of smirk that he hopes sends absolute terror into his classmates bones. He stretches out his arms, shoulders popping before he turns to look over his shoulder to see where Shizuo is rolled onto his side, stomach exposed as he snores into  _Izaya's_  pillow. He'll have to wash it— _again_ —tonight. Their alarm is shared, except Shizuo never bothers to wake up until the last 10 minutes before they have to go, mostly because and Izaya quotes 'too many sketchy people are around you' so Shizuo, always his knight in  _monstrous_  armor, has taken it upon himself to walk his dearest brother too school.

Now though Kasuka is going to join their morning walks because his school is in the same direction.

"Aniki," Kasuka says monotonously, eyes regarding Izaya blankly before continuing to eat his breakfast. Kasuka isn't  _human_ ; not really. Izaya feels neither love or hate for his younger brother, just a certain sort of brewing contempt for him. Humans should think, have emotions and whims, and yet Kasuka has  _nothing_. He is nothing. If it wasn't for Kasuka and his never ending pestering in the mornings, Izaya would find mornings a lot more humble. But alas, mornings are when he has to bond with his other sibling as though dealing with Shizuo isn't enough. "I made you breakfast."

"Ahh, thank you." Izaya's eyes flicker to the two extra plates set out, and smiles. "Or you made Shizu-chan breakfast and added me as an extra?"

Kasuka blinks, not even a single facial twitch.

Smoothly, "No."

What does Kasuka think of him? What does Izaya think of Kasuka? Izaya narrows his eyes, before rolling back his shoulders and skipping over to snatch up his food and setting it down across from Kasuka. "I've been hearing about somebody lingering around you with a job proposition." Kasuka silently continues to eat his toast, not at all bothered by Izaya's typical morning greetings of  _I-know-everything_. "An actor? I guess people that have nothing within them would be best at making other characters,  _oh_! But, you know, that agent of yours isn't—"

"Aniki."

Izaya freezes, realizing he's brought up to his fork and spoon to be held up above his head, head thrown back as he smiles at the roof. He smiles, slowly lowering the objects before tilting his head at Kasuka. "Are you going to say yes?"

Kasuka looks as though he's considering the question, for a long moment he simply finishes his milk before sitting up and turning his body to the clock. "Wake nii-san."

Izaya jumps up, his favourite most  _favourite_  time in the morning is waking Shizuo. He jumps up the stairs, throws open their bedroom door and throws his dead weight onto Shizuo to the point it startles his twin awake.

"Fuck!  _Izaya_!"

"Wakey-bakey, eggs and cakey!"

Shizuo flops back, frowning.

Sourly he mutters, "That's not even how it goes."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _Ah_?" Shinra actually looks surprised, rounding the corner with his cellphone in hand as he texts away to  _somebody_ , Izaya doesn't particularly care, but he guesses it's slightly strange for Izaya to be with Shizuo  _and_  the added extra of Kasuka. "Shizuo's younger brother?" He side-eyes Izaya at this, "Why are you with them?"

"Who knows!" Izaya exclaims happily, latching himself onto Shizuo's bicep to simply be shaken off with little force. Izaya laughs. "Shinra? Huh, not a face I want to see in the morning, but you are human, so I will greet you with much love!"

"That's fine. I don't want any love but Celty's."

"Aniki," Kasuka says, hand touching Izaya's shoulder and Izaya turns around to scowl at Kasuka viciously. He was  _trying_  to keep the fact that he's related to Shizuo a  _secret_ , to the point he even had the school forums change his last name to his mother's so he wouldn't share the same one as his two annoying monstrous siblings. Shinra's eyes flicker, but is otherwise silent for the moment. "Shizuo-nii-san, Izaya-nii-san, I will take my leave now."

"Ah," Shizuo says looking to the direction of Kasuka's middle school, "It's that way isn't it? Later, Kasuka."

"Yes, yes, goodbye." Izaya waves carelessly, ignoring how sincere Shizuo always looks whenever he says greetings. Where did he even develop that habit? Kasuka nods to the both of them, eyes silently asking hundreds of things that Izaya simply turns away from until their little brother is out of sight. Shinra is silent for a good two seconds before—

"Wait why did he call Izaya  _nii-san_?"

Shizuo's head tilts, clicking his tongue in irritation. "We're twins."

"Who?"

"Shizu-chan and I!" Izaya gleeful exclaims, throwing his hands up in an act of grandeur before stepping forward. "Now, I would love to watch you collapse and try to wrap your puny little mind around the idea, but Shizu-chan and I need to go to school. Things to do, you know?"

" _Wait_ ," Shinra makes a vague motion between Izaya and Shizuo, " _Twins_?"

"Fraternal."

"The fuck flea, no one thinks we're fucking identical."

"You might have had plastic surgery—"

"—you'd get plastic surgery."

"And change my beautiful face?!  _Nii-chan_!"

Shizuo frowns. "Don't be disgusting."

Izaya simply shrugs.

"But," Shinra tries for desperately, "You two have different last names? Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo."

Izaya smiles all teeth. He wonders what would be better to say? To tell Shinra they were separated at birth and Izaya was raised by a different family for a few years and that's why he calls Shizuo  _Shizu-chan_  instead of nii-san, or aniki or some typical way of calling your older sibling, or maybe he could tell him about Shizuo not wanting to be known as Izaya's blood relative. Except, Shizuo simply brings his hand to grab the back of Izaya's neck, simply squeezing the skin there before meeting Shinra's eyes. "The same blood runs through this shit-bag."

"Romantic." Izaya coo's, nose coming to rub against the crook of Shizuo's arm.

"I see," Shinra says slowly, "I always thought you two were romantically involved... now I get it, it's  _brotherly_  love."

Something awakens in Izaya then. What is it? He doesn't understand the information, it can't be processed through him. Brotherly love? It's a statement he's heard from his parents many times before when over-listening in onto their conversations with a psychiatrist, even the psychiatrist had said it to both him and Shizuo but it was in a different context. ' _Don't let it become more_ than  _brotherly love_.' Become more than? But simply hearing ' _it_ is  _brotherly love_ ' makes his blood boil. He looks to Shizuo, sometimes even though they don't look the same, they'll be able to just  _tell_ , except Shizuo looks neutral to the statement.

"I don't feel any fucking brotherly love for the flea," Shizuo grunts, fingers removing from their spot.

For some reason, the statement calms Izaya.

Maybe, Izaya looks to Shizuo, it's why his older brother had said it.

Shinra's glasses simply gleam in the sunlight as he smiles, the same blank smile he always does, "I see."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To say he feels no sexual desire would be a lie.

He's human, it really is that simple, and as much as he tries to distance himself from ' _humanly_ ' activities, sometimes his dick stiffens against his will. Shizuo, on the other hand, is  _always_  horny. Most of the time, ever since Shizuo's first erection when they were 11, Izaya simply leans against his twins back, watching with detached eyes as Shizuo pumps his dick with fever. Sometimes he'd even join Shizuo. But he's never really  _felt_  sexual desire. He hasn't had the desire to wrap his arms around somebody and kiss the life out of them, he hasn't felt the desire to lock his loved ones into a box and hide them away from the world. He doesn't  _feel_  like that. But sometimes,  _sometimes,_  he feels his eyes and heart become heavy as Shizuo touches him, sometimes he see's a classmate trying to speak to Shizuo as though his monstrous twin is  _normal_ —and he can't help but intervene—but none of those things are  _desire_.

(Or at least, he assumes it isn't.)

Shizuo shifts beside him, boxer shorts lifted in the front which gives the illusion of a triangular tent and Izaya side-eyes his brother, sprawling across the bed as he continues to scroll through a few gossip related message boards. "Just jerk off, Shizu-chan." Izaya huffs out, slightly annoyed that his daily gossip gathering is going to be interrupted simply because his twin brother can't keep himself  _calm_. A part of himself wonders where Shizuo get's all this sexual frustration in the first place, then again, Shizuo is a monster.

"Yeah," Shizuo doesn't hesitate very long, propping himself up against the headboard, and Izaya rolls himself over, squawking in disbelief when Shizuo grabs him by the waist and props him up onto his lap, placing Izaya  _against_  his hard on. Izaya shifts uncomfortably, unable to move because of Shizuo's iron-like grip. "Lend me your thighs today."

Izaya shoots him a nasty look, "No, I did that for you last week Shizu-chan the deal is  _once_  a month, or are you too brain-damaged to remember the ground rules?"

Shizuo simply ignores him, tugging down his shorts to reveal his half-hard dick, before pulling Izaya up by his armpits to force him to be kneeling above him, and slips off his own boxers past his knee's, Izaya making small sounds of protest as Shizuo get's too work. Izaya sighs, glaring down at his own limp dick and Shizuo's—marginally larger—half hard-on, and wishes he could just will his twin brother into cumming with glares alone.

Shizuo gently drags Izaya onto his lap, and Izaya reluctantly allows himself to lean into Shizuo's chest, and Shizuo grunts like the animal he is, cock pushing up against Izaya's until Izaya is half-hard and Shizuo's cock is throbbing and burning Izaya's skin with the heat. His fingers dig into Izaya's hips, slowly lowering Izaya on the bed, and Izaya hooks his legs over Shizu's shoulders, diverting his eyes from the scene. Shizuo hisses out in pleasure, the tip of his cock dragging over the inside of Izaya's thighs, "Hey Izaya..."

"Just hurry up, idiot."

"Let me get you off with fingers today." Shizuo grunts, and Izaya's body goes stiff. Shizuo doesn't really push the issue for the moment, yanking Izaya's legs into a better angle before squeezing his legs together and rutting his cock there as though he's fucking Izaya. The protozoan doesn't last long, easily spilling his seed between Izaya's thighs and Izaya licks his lips, suddenly feeling very dry.

Shizuo takes about 20 seconds to come out of his own high, slowly rubbing his hand over Izaya's stomach as a way to soothe him, maybe, and Izaya feels dizzy from his own arousal. "Flip over."

"Shizu—"

"Come on," Shizuo says, voice rusty from post-release, and Izaya slowly flips himself onto his belly, face pressed into Shizuo's pillow as he perks his ass up, thighs spread far apart. Lately Shizuo has gotten insistent when it comes to the two of them doing 'sexual' activities together, such as blow-jobs, fingering or rutting against each other and Izaya isn't sure how to place the discomfort that settles with him after every orgasm.

A part of him feels disgusted.

Shizuo runs his fingers over his own just released seed, smothering his fingers with his own cum before spreading Izaya's ass cheeks with one hand, slowly he circles Izaya's asshole gently, before pushing in a single digit. Izaya moans tightly, toes curling into themselves as he grips the sheets and he  _hates_  how well Shizuo has gotten his body to react, the first two times had hurt to the point Izaya had round-house kicked Shizuo in the face, but now the stretch is pleasant. Beyond pleasant.

It's unsettling.

Quickly Shizuo adds in the second finger, scissoring Izaya a bit before thrusting his fingers in deeper, the tips of them scratching over  _that_ —

"A— _ah_ , oh god, Sh— _zu!_ "

"Sssh," Shizuo hisses, a short annoyed grunt, and Izaya whimpers softly, his spine curling upwards as Shizuo savagely abuses his prostrate, and quickly he cums hard into the sheets, panting roughly into Shizuo's pillow as the last of him is tided off with curt strokes to his dick by his own hand. "Shit," Shizuo grunts and Izaya looks over his shoulder to glare when he feels Shizuo grabbing his shaking tired hips, and rutting his painfully hard cock against Izaya's ass like a desperate mutt in heat.

"Haha... you're hard from fingering me?" Izaya whispers, and shakily sits up, turning around and lays on his belly, propping himself up between Shizuo's thighs, and Shizuo's eyes light up in arousal.

"Gonna suck me?"

"Yeah," Izaya grunts, mouthing the tip of Shizuo's cock, tongue pressing roughly against the slit of his tip, and Shizuo leans back, moans in the form of rough guttural grunts. Izaya smirks, slackening up his mouth before slowly taking the whole of Shizuo's length into his mouth. He sits there, bobbing his head and deep throating his older brother, and Shizuo grabs the back of his head, forcing his cock deeper into Izaya's throat.

"Fuc— _fuck_ ," Shizuo hisses, hips gutting upwards and stomach shuddering, moments away from release, "Fuck... Izaya, fuck, fuck..."

Izaya allows his tongue to slide up the underside of Shizuo's cock, his length popping from his wet lips with a singular wet  _pop_  sound, and Shizuo's cock throbs. "Are you gonna cum?" He daintily runs his fingers across Shizuo's rod, smirking. "Nii-san, I want it  _inside_  me."

"Izaya..." Shizuo's gaze darts warningly, and Izaya props himself up onto his knee's, crawling up onto Shizuo's lap.

"Just the tip."

Shizuo moans, slowly placing his hands around Izaya's hipbones and forcing the tip of his cock into Izaya and spurts his seed, Izaya leans forward, body quivering and as Shizuo's hot semen pulsates into him. They sit over each other, Shizuo's limp cock still pressed into him, and Izaya curling himself up against Shizuo, willing his half-hard on to disappear or else this will never end, and he's scared to see how far they'll go.

"Shit," Shizuo groans under his breath, and Izaya leans backwards, Shizuo's cock slipping out of him and he cups his asshole when he feels Shizuo's semen pooling out of his hole. Shizuo's eyes dart to watch the motion, snorting. "Don't cultivate my semen for fucked up shit."

"I like it," Izaya says, body sheen with sweat and he smirks. He refuses to say he likes it because it's almost as though a part of Shizuo is within him, claiming Izaya as something  _more_  than a brother. Instead he hums, the tips of his fingers pressing into his own asshole as the white liquid pools out, "It's dirty."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He begins to understand four months into high school.

How? Because Erika and Walker had  _lent_  him one of their manga's—and by  _lent_  he means they had forced the object into his hands and told him he'd absolutely  _love_  the manga—something about plot line, characters and sex, and by the time they had thrusted it into his hands he had already stopped listening to the both of them. He had brought it home with him, every intention to simply keep it for three days before returning it and smiling to all of their questions about it. Or, hopefully, they'll simply forget about it.

Except he makes the grave mistake of opening it.

Men kissing men does not bother him. If anything he could care less about sexuality and orientation, unlike his older brother that would most likely be flustered by the actions of two men together, despite that the two of them do  _much_  worse.  _E_ _xcept_ —two men that are  _brothers_ —is not Izaya's slice of cake: it simply hits too close to home. Shizuo enters the room around the point Izaya's gotten to the page where the older brother is fucking his younger brother, and Izaya rolls his head back and smiles. "Do you think we'd dip our toes into something beyond brotherly love? Wouldn't that be absolutely  _disgusting_  and gross and monstrous and hideous and—"

Shizuo's lips thin.

Izaya allows the book to snap shut and tosses it to the side carelessly, body leaning backwards as his eyelashes flicker upwards, a smirk on his lips. Shizuo had just came out of the shower, only a towel wrapped around his waist and all Izaya can think how easy it would be for him to drag his fingers across Shizuo's abdomen and the towel would drop to the ground with a single shudder through Shizuo's body. He swallows thickly, head tilting to the side and the bruise Shizuo had left around his neck is still there, wrapped around like a collar that claims him.

"Well?" Izaya breathes out, dipping his toes into shallow water, testing the temperature, mostly. " _Shizu-chan_?"

Shizuo walks forward, steps heavy and angry sounding except he allows his free hand to come and yank Izaya's shirt so their lips meet in a bruising kiss. It's simple, the beginning of something that Izaya simply wants to sink deeper into, so he does what any willing partner would do, allowing his arms to wrap around Shizuo's neck, kissing back as the towel slips off of Shizuo and Izaya is sprawled out underneath Shizuo.

Shizuo's hands are so  _delicate_ , the pressure is too light, almost gentle. Izaya wants to laugh at the thought of Shizuo being gentle, his fingers tugging Shizuo's hair with the intention of ripping out locks as Shizuo slowly presses himself in.

 _Ah_ , Izaya thinks finger tips scraping against the side of Shizuo's face,  _now we're drowning in dark waters_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Either Kasuka realizes the change and doesn't care, or he doesn't realize.

Izaya would be willing to bet money on the first one.

On days their parents are out Izaya makes sure to drag Shizuo into bed with him, he'll spread his legs and open up his arms, smiling as he drags his brother down into this disgusting corrupted plane they've ended up in. Izaya doesn't particularly care if Kasuka knows mostly because Kasuka won't, and will not,  _care_. Maybe he'll worry, maybe he'll watch, but he'll do nothing to separate him and Shizuo. He wouldn't. Izaya rolls onto his side, ear pressed against Shizuo's pillow as he scrolls through possible forums to begin his hunting as  _Nakura_.

He doesn't even realize when Shizuo is sitting down beside him, hand lightly pressing itself into Izaya's hips as he tugs Izaya onto his back so they can look at each other.

"What?" Izaya demands abruptly, his gaze flickering over Shizuo before landing on a particular  _problem_. Shizuo grunts, hand pressing against his hard-on with a certain brand of force only Shizuo would be able to subject to himself. Izaya bites his tongue from asking if he's a masochist, instead choosing to purr out. "Want to fuck,  _Shizu-chan_?"

"Yeah." Shizuo says simply, tugging down Izaya's loose pajama pants—that're actually Shizuo's—off of his hips in a smooth swoop, his mouth tilting into a frown as he runs the tips of his fingers across Izaya's inner thighs. Maybe because Shizuo had been biting him all last night, his thighs bruised and marked with proof of what sin they had committed. He spreads his thighs willingly, watching how Shizuo presses the tip of himself against his hole after simply lubing his cock up.

Izaya smiles dauntingly, back arching off of the bed and he moans. "Good... Good, Shizu-chan give me plenty of your seed."

Shizuo clicks his tongue, body taunt and coiled as he slowly presses himself into his younger brother gently. Izaya raises his arms, languid and thin as he wraps himself around Shizuo's neck, smiling gently.

Shizuo is a part of him. He's a part of Shizuo. Nothing has ever changed, they were together before they were born and now they simply need to reconnect, to force their bodies into their previous one-bodied person. Softly, he runs his fingers through Shizuo's hair. "Rougher," he whispers breathlessly.

Together they'll sink into this corrupted place he's made just for them.

 

 

 


End file.
